Thanks for the Memories
by unfinishe
Summary: You know what? Who cares? Thanks for the memories. Slightly Ashfurcentric. Slight Ash x Squirrel, with mentions of Squirrel x Bramble. Songfic.


**Thanks for the Memories**

**A/N: Okay, second songfic! Tell me if this one is okay, PLEASE. Anyway, it's about Ashfur and how he feels after Squirrelflight leaves him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, and I don't own Thanks for the Memories. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, and Thanks for the Memories belongs to Fall Out Boy.**

You just had to do it, didn't you? You toyed with me, and then you ran off to Brambleclaw. That traitor, that thief, that –

_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show_

What can I say? Was I just a crush? Just some random tom you picked out of all of ThunderClan? Rainwhisker, Sootfur, Thornclaw, none of them were good enough? It had to be me, didn't it?

_  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys_

I trusted you. No, I loved you. I sincerely though you felt the same. When I looked in your eyes as you smiled, I knew you loved me too. So why did you leave?

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Never mind. Don't answer that question. I don't want to know. Besides, I'm sure it was Brambleclaw. I don't want to know what changed your mind, if it even needed changing. Maybe you just loved Brambleclaw all along.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball_

During the badger attack, was the concern in your eyes for me? For Leafpool? Or was it Brambleclaw who you were so afraid for? Did you even _care_ if I lived or died? Probably not. As long as you had your precious Brambleclaw, I didn't matter.

_  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)_

If _we_ would have had kits, would you have lied about their father? Would you have said _Brambleclaw_ was the father? Or would you have told the truth? I guess it doesn't matter. We'll never find out.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

When Firestar gave me Lionpaw, your son, I felt like I had been slapped in the face. With _your_ claws unsheathed. Of all the apprentices, _Lionpaw_. Off all the mentors, _me._

_They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa_

Did you ask for that? Did Firestar choose? I don't really care. Whatever the reason, you killed my heart with you looked in Brambleclaw's eye and saw that he was alive. You forgot me. I wanted to die.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

Why Squirrelflight? Why'd you do it?

You know what? Who cares? Thanks for the memories.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

**A/N: I actually really liked this one. I thought that Ashfur would be REALLY hurt by Squirrelflight, and I wanted to capture his thoughts. Hope I did okay. Anyway, PLEASE tell me what you thought, just don't flame me for no reason. If you didn't like it, just tell me. HONESTLY.**

**Off to take over the world,**

**Crazy Girl**


End file.
